An Unexpected Boys Night In
by XxRobronAndCoiraForeverxX
Summary: My very first fic for my lovely boys! Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews/feedback would love to hear what you think! All characters/storylines belong to EMMERDALE and ITV
1. Chapter 1

Aaron grabbed his pint from the bar, trying to hide the smirk from his face as he watched Robert stride through the double doors, flashbacks of the events from earlier that day entering his mind. He slipped into the back room and slumped down onto the nearest chair, shutting the door behind him.

He took a long sip from his pint and slid it onto the table, closing his eyes and inhaling the taste of his pint, hoping it would take away the raw emotion that he knew was growing, minute by minute. Deep down though, he knew that being with Robert was the happiest he had been since... well, for a very long time, even if it was just sex. He pondered over that thought for a moment before reaching for his glass again, images flashing on his brain of the gorgeous smile that Robert had just flashed at him and how he couldn't help but smirk back at him, wishing, so desperately, that he had turned around and followed Robert into the men's, to recreate the events that had taken place just a few hours ago. Despite this, it now felt like a lifetime had passed since he'd lived that magical moment with Robert, felt that same charge of electricity that flies through him every-time him and Robert embrace each other. He knew all too well that in reality, as his mum had called his name, it would have looked all too suspicious. That didn't stop him wishing though.

Robert sat in the corner of the pub, drink in hand, secretly smirking to himself, Aaron's small but beautiful smile etched on his brain, whilst reminiscing over all the little moments he and Aaron had had over the past few weeks, especially this afternoons events. He knew that he always got what he wanted. And for the last couple of weeks all he'd wanted was Aaron. He didn't know why, but he got this huge wave of emotion fly over him whenever he was with Aaron, he knew it was probably the adrenaline of sneaking around.

He took a sip of his drink trying to distract himself from that thought. He loved Chrissie, but there was a small part of him that wondered whether that was enough anymore. And he certainly didn't want to risk losing Home Farm, and everything that he'd built up since last leaving Emmerdale, a life that had once been just a distant dream. But Aaron, gave him this feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was almost as if he could just be himself, something he hadn't been in so long. With Aaron, he didn't have to pretend to be anything more because Aaron understood, he didn't judge, he just listened, nodded in all the right places. And then there was the sex... 'Wow' he muttered, into his glass, as he downed the last of his drink. All of a sudden, Roberts phone began to ring, snapping him back to reality.

He exited the pub quickly in order to take the call in a quieter, less rowdy environment.

As Aaron finished the last mouthful of his pint, he began to feel peckish. Searching through the fridge there was nothing that tickled his fancy. Really he was just searching for a distraction. All he seemed to think about lately was his regular meetings with Robert. Aaron shut the last cupboard door after finding nothing to eat, and decided to go through to the bar and grab another pint and maybe a packet of crisps, secretly hoping that Robert would still be in the bar.

When walking the short distance from the backroom to the bar, Aaron felt a weird sensation within him, as if there were butterflies inside of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous at the thought of seeing his 'casual lover', who may not even be in the bar anymore. He laughed at himself, as if he was trying to laugh off the feeling building in him, 'Could he be anymore ridiculous?' he thought to himself. Aaron took a deep breath, then calmly and collectedly he wandered into the bar.

The bar seemed almost empty, and he could swear that his heart missed a beat when he realised that Robert was no longer in the bar. Maybe it was a good thing that his mum had decided to sit at the bar and have a gossip with Katie, because she had barely even noticed him. After filling his glass he spun round on his heel, sharpish, so that his mum couldn't collar him, and headed in the direction of the back room. Just as he reached for a packet of crisps, he heard the pub doors swing open and the sound of someone requesting a drink. He knew that voice. Aaron quickly spun round, looked up, and there he was, staring at him, through the doors. That charming blonde hair and glamorous smile. Their eyes formed a long connection, causing them both to smirk. Their connection was suddenly broken when Chas walked in front of them to pour Robert a drink. "You alright love?" she questioned Aaron. Aaron knew he had already lingered too long and if he hung around any longer he knew she would start asking questions "Yeah fine ta' mum, just tired, early night I think!" he reassured and with that he turned round and retreated to the backroom. Aaron downed his pint, threw his bag of crisps back into the box and headed to the stairs. "Night!" he called to his mum.

Robert downed his drink in one and slammed his empty glass on the bar. "Wow, someone's thirsty" Chas stated. 'You have no idea' he thought but instead chose wiser words "Yeah, I've just remembered I have something I need to do" he replied as he jumped up from the stool and headed towards the door, as quickly as he could without looking too eager. "Oh right then, night!" she called, with a hint of a sarcasm in her voice as she looked towards Katie and pulled her nose up at Robert. "Just you and me then kidda?" she questioned whilst walking towards Katie with a bottle of wine and two glasses. The two girls giggled, as a has poured two drinks.

Robert strolled round to the back of the pub. He would get what he wanted tonight. He brushed himself down, checked his hair in the wing mirror of the nearest car, stuck one hand in his coat pocket and knocked on the back door of the pub, smiling to himself.

Aaron had just reached the top of the stairs when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, hoping, praying that it would be who he wanted it to be.

He jumped down the stairs and slowly opened the door, in hope to disguise the excitement within him, but before he could open the door all the way, the visitor barged in, kicked the door behind him, pushed Aaron up against the wall, threw his arms around Aaron's waist and kissed him. Not just any old kiss. The most passionate, dominating and mind blowing kiss that Robert could manage.

After what seemed like forever the kiss came to an end. They were now both breathless, holding each other around the waist, leaning on the wall to keep each other standing. Aaron may have been pretty much speechless but he didn't want to show Robert the exact impact that he has on him so for this reason he managed to whisper "Come in why don't you?" still keeping the sarcastic tone intended, causing the two boys to laugh. Robert grabbed Aaron by the hand "Upstairs now!" he demanded, and with that the two boys ran up the stairs. Startling Aaron, once again, Robert grabbed him around the waist, pushed him up against the closed bedroom door and kissed him, more gently this time, but just as powerful. Aaron grabbed the door handle, pushed the door open and the two of them disappeared into the darkness, with only each other for company.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the fact that he had Robert all to himself, yet again. Never-mind that this was actually their second 'meeting' of the day. He smiled through their kiss as he felt Robert growing harder by the second, realising the affect that he had on Robert and knowing that Robert had this effect on him too. For this reason, he knew that this time would be just as good as all the others. He had never wanted someone or something as much as he wanted Robert right now. Every inch of his body ached for him. He needed this. He needed Robert.

Robert felt his breathing quicken and begin to match the speed of Aaron's, mingling each and every one of their breaths together. Robert tugged at the bottom of Aaron's black t-shirt which clung to his body. He loved the way the heat between them both created enough sweat for Aaron's shirt to cling to his gorgeous torso. Boy, did he look hot. He couldn't wait any longer. With his co-operation, Robert gently, but skilfully slid Aaron's top up his body, peppering his stomach and chest with kisses, feeling Aaron shudder and react every time his lips touched his bare skin. He pulled Aaron's top off over his head and threw it to the floor, gently sliding his soft nails back down Aaron's body, planting kisses on as much bare skin as possible. As he moved further down, he felt Aaron's hands reach for the hem of his blue sweater and before Robert knew it, his sweater was on the floor, leaving both of their clammy torso's clinging to one another.

Although the painful memory of the scars came flooding back each time he was with Robert, Aaron felt that the pain was becoming more bearable. Even though Aaron had not yet revealed the tragic story behind his scars, the way Robert kissed him made Aaron feel more special than he'd ever felt in his whole life. He couldn't help but think that subconsciously Robert knew there was a dark story behind the scars and after the way he had reacted, when Robert last mentioned them, Aaron knew he was probably right. In Aaron's mind, the difference in the way Robert was treating his scars, was Robert's way of an apology for that night. Aaron knew Robert was no good when it came to expressing his feelings but this was all Aaron needed. All he needed was the magical feeling of Roberts lips on his bare skin. Feeling his now throbbing cock, hardening, Aaron shut his eyes, once again taking in the breath-taking experience that was, Robert Sugden. Oh how Aaron needed him!

As if by magic, Robert moved up the bed;

"I've waited long enough my little grease monkey. Fuck me!" he whispered into Aaron's ear, knowing exactly the effect that he was having on him.

Immediately catching Aaron's attention, his eyes flung open, meeting the sex hungry, gorgeous face of his lover. Aaron had only shut his eyes for a couple of seconds but he felt as though he'd missed a lifetime of looking at Robert's beautiful face. Robert knew that small whispers were Aaron's weakness. For Aaron, whispering was so much more powerful and dominating than anything and as their eyes met, Robert greedily licked his lips and began nibbling at Aaron's earlobe. Aaron tried to hide the effect that Robert was having on him but he knew he was already failing. Somehow, even when Aaron tried his hardest to hide how Robert truly made him feel, his body always failed him. For some reason, whenever it came to Robert, his body always told the truth. He knew he would only end up surrendering to Roberts seductive charms anyway, as he always did. He couldn't help it. As if Robert could read Aaron's mind, he whispered;

"We can play this game as long as you like but you know I always get what I want... so fuck me Aaron!" he laughed, his dirtiest laugh, pleased with the way this night was working out. And he'd barely even got started.

Spooked by how well Robert knew his weaknesses, Aaron gave up trying to resist Robert, because well.. 'where was the point?' Aaron put on his most seductive smile, squeezed Roberts perky, model-like ass and whispered;

"Thought you'd never ask..."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron slipped down his trousers, his pants too and threw them across the room, having no idea where they'd landed. But he didn't care. He spun round to find Robert just as naked as he was. Their cocks both as erected as the other. Aaron grabbed his lovers hand, pulling him across the room to the bed. Pushing Robert onto the bed, on all fours, Aaron could see that the whole of Roberts body was ready for him. Aaron rested the palm of his hands on his ass-cheeks, near to his hole. Aaron, stretched Robert open and slowly but skilfully circled his tongue around the outside of his anus. The moment Aaron's tongue hit the skin, Robert let out a loud moan, pressing his face against the pillow to muffle the sounds. This was something new that Aaron had decided to add into their physical relationship. Suddenly it was as if there was a whole new sense of intimacy between them.

Robert felt himself grow even harder as Aaron's tongue circled him. He'd never experienced such a breath-taking experience. He was usually the one in control. But not this time. His body was reacting to Aaron's every touch and there was nothing he could do. He was powerless. Yet he had never been so turned on in all his life. He was completely speechless. A definite first for Robert. Well completely speechless... apart from one word.

"Aaron...Aaron...Aaron" he moaned, repeatedly through a whisper. His body barely having enough energy to make his voice box work.

Aaron picked up the pace, not too quickly though. He was loving the new intimacy between them. He didn't want it to be over before it had begun. He wanted to cherish the moment. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew, deep down, that he'd been secretly falling for Robert for a few weeks now but he knew their relationship would never be anything more than sex. Just sex.

As moments passed, Aaron tried to rid his mind of that thought, wanting to make the most of every second they had together. Neither of them could stand the suspense any longer. Aaron grabbed his length in his hand and rammed it into Robert. As expected there was no forcing needed. Both boys were completely ready and well prepared. Robert jolted forwards, letting out one loud but excitable yelp.

"Ah...Oooooo"

"You like that big boy?" Aaron whispered into Roberts ear, whilst pounding him from the back and stroking his cock at the same speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My dirty little grease monkey! Robert screamed back. With that Aaron quickened the pace, forcing Robert's head into the pillow to muffle the sounds of Roberts screams. This was Aaron's turn to be the dominant one. He pulled out of Robert, letting go of his hard, throbbing cock, sensing that Robert was close to cumming. Aaron slowly backed away from Robert, licking his lips, watching Robert a quivering mess on the bed, on the edge of orgasm.

"Aaron what are you doing? Please, please take me... Please?" Robert cried beginning to touch himself.

"Mmmm Robert, you dirty little slut" Aaron replied, grabbing Roberts hands and tying them up with his own t-shirt. Aaron could see the pre-cum begin to slither down Roberts big, hard cock. As much as he wanted to dominate Robert, a part of him wanted their connection more. Aaron didn't know how long he was going to be able to resist temptation. He needed Robert as much as Robert needed him.

Robert didn't know what to do. He felt as though he was in a daze. A kind of dream. A lovely dream, mind. He'd never been dominated before especially with Aaron. But this time, something seemed different. With Aaron he always felt in control. That was until now. He'd never needed anyone as much as he needed Aaron right now. He had no idea what was going on with his mind but all he knew was that Aaron was all he needed. Aaron was all he wanted. In sex, in life, in everything.

Aaron couldn't wait any longer, he rammed his now concrete-hard cock into Roberts ass once again and pounded him, back and forth. Robert was now screaming into the bed but Aaron didn't care. It only took a few moments for the two boys to reach orgasm with Robert cumming all over Aaron and Aaron cumming inside Robert. There, both boys lay panting, sweating messes on the bed.

Aaron looked at Robert, who had his eyes closed, watching his panting chest moving up and down at the same pace as his. He smiled and a tear fell from his eye. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time but he knew that in a couple of moments Robert was going to sit up and just as quickly as he had arrived, slip back off to his life with his precious wife to be.

Robert was enjoying laying on the bed with Aaron in peace, well apart from the quickness of their breathing, he smiled with his eyes shut. He knew what he had to do. He sat up and turned to look at Aaron.

Aaron stood up and began searching round the room for his and Roberts' clothes.

"What are you doing?" Robert questioned, looking puzzled.

"Urm... getting dressed?" Aaron muttered.

"Come here" Robert beckoned Aaron to sit on the bed.

"Haven't you got to get back to your precious little life?" Aaron muttered, louder than expected. Aaron had always found it hard to deal with his emotions, even as a child.

"Aaron, don't be like that with me, you know how it is" Robert pleaded, looking Aaron straight in the eyes. He stroked Aaron's cheek with his hand and planted a long but soft and gentle kiss on Aaron lips.

All of a sudden Aaron felt dizzy. He felt as though he had suddenly been whizzed off his feet into a whirlwind. He felt this whole new and completely different intimacy between him and Robert. A gentle, romantic side even, that had never appeared in their relationship before. But then reality hit Aaron and he pushed Robert away, a genuine look of hurt on Roberts face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Robert asked. It was clear that he was genuinely concerned for Aaron.

"No... but I can't do this... just sex... that was the agreement!" Aaron stood up, confused but frustrated at himself for falling for Robert. Still naked he began to dress himself.

"I know Aaron... but...do you trust me?"


End file.
